Death Note y yo
by Itami Kurushimi
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que pasaría si pudrieras entrar a Death note para capturar a kira antes de que mate a L? al menos yo si y esto es la historia de lo que pasaría si yo entrara a Death Note. pasen y leean
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO*

Sentada con mis piernas pegadas al pecho mi blusa blanca, mi pantalón vaquero azul y mis ojeras termino de llorar por la muerte de L (TE ODIO KIRA)es lo que mi cabeza grita.

Después de ver Death Note por milésima vez, tomo otra cucharada de el pastel de fresa que prepare, tome los cubitos de azúcar y los apile en mi cuchara.

Deja eso! Me estresas! –me reclamo mi amiga Allison haciendo que la torre de cubitos se cayera mire con tristeza como mi gran torre se caía –lo siento –dijo mi amiga por la expresión que hice.

No importa y ¿como te fue en el examen para entrar a la prepa? –le pregunto con curiosidad –puueess…..pase! –grito con euforia mi amiga yo solo la felicite –¿me das un poco de pastel? –me pregunto mi amiga yo solo escondí mi pastel con cara de no lo toques es mío.

No! no me des voy a comprar un poco de rameen ¿quieres? –me pregunto mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

No se como comes puro dulce y no engordas –dijo mi amiga después de salir por la puerta –es fácil quemo calorías usando mi cerebro –respondo para mi misma.

Me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté a dormir en mi sueño un chico raro de ojos rojos me pregunto que pasaría si pudiera llevarme a mi anime favorito yo le respondí que seria genial y si podía me llevara ante L el soltó una sonora carcajada mirándome diciendo algo que no entendí.

Desperté y vi a mi Amiga empacando CLARO! Era el día en el que iría a Japón y tal vez solo tal vez podría entrar al departamento de policía japonés era genial. Yo ya tenia mi maleta echa no llevaba nada de material inútil.

Llevaba mi laptop portátil, mi celular, mi Death Note falsa nunca se sabe podría encontrar a kira y engañarlo para quitarle su Death Note verdadera, mi identificación falsa en mi bolsillo y mi ropa que todas son iguales a la que traigo puesta.

Anda llegaremos tarde al vuelo –le digo a mi amiga una vez fuera del aeropuerto –ya voy –dice corriendo detrás de mi con todas las maletas que trajo eran 5 maletas yo solo llevaba 1 por lo cual era fácil llevarla.

Una vez en el avión siento como mi estomago se revuelve *tal vez sea por la emoción*es lo que dice mi mente aunque probablemente no sea eso…


	2. Problemas en la jefatura de Policia

(dialogo en _japonés_ es en cursiva)disfruten de mi loca historia

PROBLEMAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA

Al fin el avión despegaba y mi amiga se había quedado dormida yo me revolvía en mi asiento pues seguía pensando en lo que soñé.

Al final decidí comer un poco traía pasteles de fresa y chocolate solo para mi eran deliciosos eran porque me los comí todos.

Que pasa –pregunte al ver todo obscuro y una silueta blanca enfrente de mi esperen era el tipo de mi sueño anterior –¿que pasa porque estoy aquí? –le pregunto con mi tono de voz indiferente.

Iras a tu anime favorito pero.. –dice con una pequeña pausa.

¿Pero que? –pregunto.

Me darás un poco de sangre cada 15 dias –dijo con voz macabra –de acuerdo es un trato -respondo extendiéndole la mano el la toma y afirmamos el trato.

Despierto sobresaltada pues mi amiga me zarandeaba con fuerza –¿Qué?…¿que pasa? –pregunto adormilada.

Ya llegamos¡ -grita con emoción.

Ahhhhhhh¡ por fin¡ -grito tomando mis maletas rápidamente –a un lado voy pasando –digo mientras empujo a los que se me atraviesan en el camino, cuando estuve fuera del avión vi todo como un anime a las personas aviones todo era espectacular¡.

.

.

.

Mas despacio –dice mi amiga cansada de seguirme a todas partes –tranquila solo una parada mas –le digo acercándome a la tienda de creepypasta –esto esta genial lo llevo –afirmo tomando una figura de Jeff the killer de 30 cm –listo –le digo a mi amiga –que bien –dice con voz entusiasmada –espera que es eso –digo yendo a otro mostrador -espera no dijiste….que era todo…ya que a esperar –dice con voz rendida mientras saca una revista de su maleta.

.

.

.

.

Dijiste que era lo ultimo pero te trajiste casi toda la tienda –dice mirando mis 30 bolsas que cargo en mis manos y 3 carritos de supermercado llenos hasta el tope de cajas y bolsas –solo es poco –le digo calmada –poco¡ dejaste a la tienda solo con 10 figuras –dice mi amiga con tono de desaprobación –les llegaran mas cajas –le respondo con voz segura.

.

.

.

Cuando íbamos por la calle vimos un anuncio en la pantalla de un edificio era el anuncio donde ¨L¨ Retaba a Kira usando a un doble, a los pocos segundos El tipo murió de un ataque al corazón (te odio Kira la justicia te atrapara y yo seré parte de eso) es lo que mi mente piensa mientras el logo de L aparece en la pantalla revelando que Kira esta solo en la región de Kanto (vamos L)festeja mi mente.

.

.

Cuando llegue al hotel con mi amiga escogí la cama mas grande que esta enfrente de la televisión tome mis cosas, baje a la recepción tome un taxi y me dirigí al Departamento de policía con la Esperanza de ver al jefe Soichiro Yagami y decirle que quiero ayudar a capturar a kira.

.

.

Cuando llegue fui recibida por un policía nada amable pero en eso el jefe Soichiro Yagami iba saliendo así que empuje al policía frente a mi y me dirigí hacia el – _jefe Yagami Soichiro podría_ _hablar con usted_ –le digo con voz segura _–¿quien eres?_ –Pregunta desconfiado – _soy Kurushimi_ _Itami_ –le digo mientras le entrego mi identificación falsa – _jefe debería hacerle caso podría tener_ _pistas sobre Kira_ –le alienta Matsuda – _bien solo un momento_ –dice rendido mientras me entrega mi identificación F (falsa) – _además es muy linda_ –murmura Matsuda en voz alta – _Matsuda¡_ -le reprime Aizawa.

Después de todo eso el jefe y yo fuimos a una pastelería que esperaban si me dejo escoger el lugar ;) – _bien ¿que pruebas tienes para encontrar a kira?_ –me pregunta mientras se sienta _–¿podría_ _pedir mi orden primero?_ –le respondo con otra pregunta poniendo ojos de cachorrito (nadie se resiste a ellos) – _esta bien_ –dice llamando a la camarera – _quiero 4 pasteles de fresa y 1 café por_ _favor_ –le pido cuando pregunta que voy a querer – _y usted_ –le pregunta la camarera al jefe Yagami – _solo 1 café por favor_ –le responde mirándome – _ok_ –dice la camarera, cuando se va me vuelve a preguntar de que pruebas tengo para encontrar a Kira – _se que puede matar a la gente con solo su_ _nombre y rostro_ –le respondo mirando hacia la cocina para ver si la camarera trae mi orden _–¿Cómo lo sabes?_ –me pregunta – _supongo que L no lo sabe todavía_ –le respondo con mi tono de voz segura – _aun no ha dicho nada sobre eso_ –me afirma cuando la camarera trae las ordenes, las pone en la mesa y se va – _tengo la sospecha de que Kira es un estudiante y es de la familia de los_ _jefes de la policía_ –le digo segura – _estas insinuando que tiene acceso a la información ¿de la_ _policía? –_ me dice un poco sorprendido – _si_ –le afirmo acabándome el ultimo pastel que ordene y apilando los cubitos en mi cuchara me mira extrañado – _a una cosa mas ¿yo podría ser parte del escuadrón contra Kira?_ –le pregunto con desinterés fingido – _tengo que consultarlo con el jefe de_ _división_ –responde pensante – _esperare entonces_ –le digo sacando dinero de mi cartera y dejándolo en la mesa me voy (mi amiga me regañara por irme sin avisar).

.

.

.

Porque te fuiste sin avisar¡ -me grita zarandeándome haciendo que me maree –tranquila fui por algo de comer –le digo guardando mi cartera en el cajón del mueble de la lámpara cuando recordé que light Yagami escondía su Death Note en el cajón de su escritorio y lo abría con el recipiente de tinta de un bolígrafo (debo encontrarlo)solo ahí alguien que puede ayudarme - MATSUDA¡ -grito sin darme cuenta que mi amiga ya esta dormida –CALLATE Y DEJAME DORMIR¡ -me grita desesperada –esta bien tranquila –le digo mientras tomo mi pijama de slenderman y voy al baño a cambiarme.

.

.

.

El tipo de ojos rojos volvió a mi sueño me recordó que el trato era que le daría un poco de mi sangre cada 15 días yo le dije que si lo recordaba el afirmo con la cabeza y se fue…..desperté un poco cansada y sin animo así que mi amiga lo noto muy rápido -¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunto preocupada –nada solo no tengo mucho animo y energía –le respondo cansada –entonces ¿no quieres un poco de esto? –dice mientras señala una tarta de fresa (se ve deliciosa) –dame (/*_*)/ -le digo con un brillo en mis ojos –awww esta bien -responde mientras me da la tarta.

.

.

.

Me puse mi playera de Eyeless Jack que era de fondo blanco y unos vaqueros azules con mis convers que son muy cómodos, tome el taxi a la jefatura de policía y cuando llegue el policía no amable me recibió con desagrado - _¿QUE ALGUN PROBLEMA CONMIGO?¡ ¿QUE PASA?¡_ -le grito enojada (ya me tenia colmada la paciencia) _-….si no se calma la arrestare por agresión a la ley_ –me dice con voz dura – _inténtalo_ –le reto, a lo que el tomo sus esposas y pone una en mi muñeca _-¿Qué pasa aquí porque tanto escandalo?_ –pregunta Matsuda con voz confundida – _esta señorita me esta ofendiendo_ –dice el policía no amable _-¿QUE?¡ usted fue el que empezó_ –me defiendo, a lo que Matsuda no sabe que contestar.

 _silencio¡ ¿Qué pasa aqu_ í? –dice el jefe Yagami acercándose al lugar – _este policía que me trata tan mal_ –respondo tratando de controlarme – _bien_ _cálmense todos_ –dice con voz tranquila el jefe Yagami a lo que el policía no amable tubo que tranquilizarse y guardar sus esposas – _tu ven conmigo alguien quiere conocerte_ –me dice el jefe Yagami llevándome a la sala de juntas donde L les dice lo que piensa de Kira claro que ahora esta vacío – _bien ya esta la traje como pediste_ –le dice a la pantalla.

 _Gracias jefe Yagami_ –responde una voz distorsionada cuando en la pantalla aparece el logotipo de L (o por los Shinigamis no me lo creo) – _hola soy Kurushimi Itami gusto en conocerte L_ –le digo tratando de contener mi emoción - _ahora quiero saber como_ _supiste que Kira mata con el nombre y rostro de la persona y que es un estudiante que podría tener acceso a la información clasificada de la policía porque es familiar de alguno de los jefes –_ me pregunta – _yo lose porque es muy obvio si los experimentos que hace con los prisioneros no son anunciados estos son registrados en la información clasificada que solo los jefes tienen –_ respondo segura - _podría_ _unirme al grupo de contramedidas de kira porfavor_ -le digo mientras espero la respuesta (espero no meterme en otro lio)…

(¿les esta gustando?

nos vemos la próxima)


	3. ESTANCIA INCOMODA EN EL HOTEL PARTE 1

(dialogo en _japonés_ es en cursiva)disfruten de mi loca historia)

ESTANCIA INCOMODA EN EL HOTEL PARTE #1

espere su respuesta con un poco de miedo tal vez diría que no o me tacharía de sospechosa como Kira era un poco frustrante.

 _seras parte del equipo pero sospechó un 50% de que eres Kira -_ dice la voz distorsionada de L - _aun hay un 50% de que no lo sea -_ digo buscando un lado positivo a eso - _por ahora te pondré bajo vigilancia y veré si tu posibilidad de ser Kira aumentan o disminuyen_ -me dice L yo solo conteste que por mi estaba bien y salí de la sala acompañada del Jefe Yagami.

 _¿como te fue itami-chan?_ -me pregunto Matsuda - _me fue muy bien seré parte de la investigación contra kira -_ le digo con mi voz normal y monótona de siempre - _te invito un café para festejar -_ me ofrece Matsuda (bien si acepto podría ir a la casa del jefe Yagami e intentar buscar la Death note aunque por otro lado pueda ver directamente a Light Yagami y mentir sobre que tengo una Death note) ¿que opción sera buena?

(pueden ayudar a elegir solo dejen un Review y la opción que tenga mas votos sera la ganadora)

comenten porfavorrr


	4. ESTANCIA INCOMODA EN EL HOTEL PARTE 2

(dialogo en _japonés_ es en cursiva)disfruten de mi loca historia)

ESTANCIA INCOMODA EN EL HOTEL PARTE #2 –CITA CON MATSUDA

Me quedo con la opción de Matsuda seria lindo platicar con el además el invitaría la comida y podría preguntarle donde vive el jefe Yagami – _acepto Matsuda-san_ –le digo – _bueno vamos_ –Matsuda me extendió la mano y yo la acepte salimos de la jefatura y fuimos a un restaurante era muy lindo personas usando Kimonos con estampados í unos Onigiris con un te verde y Matsuda pidió un plato de Ramen muuuuy grande – _emm Matsuda-san ¿Dónde vive el jefe Yagami?_ –le pregunte el me miro extrañado – _es que quería saber porque quiero hacerle un pastel y llevárselo personalmente a su casa por dejarme ser parte del equipo_ –le digo con la esperanza de que se tragara esa escusa- _claro te la daré con gusto –_ tomo un papel y anoto la direcció lo entrego y lo guarde (GRACIAS MATSUDA¡) _–te lo agradezco Matsuda-san_ –le agradecí y comencé a comer la comida era deliciosa.

Matsuda es muy amable y me compro muchas cosas en el parque algodones de azúcar, nieve cuando llegamos a un Karaoke nos subió al escenario y puso una canción de Kodoku no Kakurenbo de Mafumafu. Comenzamos a cantar

Yo:

monogatari no hajimari akeru maku  
shuyaku Gimikku piero no kigeki no warai ame

nigotta doromizu ni utsutta kimi no kao  
heibon na nichijou unzari datta

enbun koubutsu de suisoku hakichirashi  
yume ka utsutsu ka ni sa taishuu shinri

hiita bachi no shiori kara afuredasu  
omocha sotto hirogete 1713

Matsuda:

mitsukedashita otogibanashi ureta kajitsu no you ni  
amai mitsu muragari kuruu kanjou seifuku

ame agari nan demo nai warau kage ga hora yureru  
hon wo aketa mujaki na doukei

yo:

taikutsu shinogi ni sa hajimeru kono Geemu  
heibon na nichijou hedataru daishou

oni no me wo kakushite kirisaki tetsu no aji  
akaku tsumugi ireba junbi kanryou?

joushaken nigirishimete tsugeru hari  
kimi no me ubau 1203

los dos:

hajimeyou ka kakurenbo "saisho no oni wa boku da"  
Noizu utsusu Terebi wa naku sonzai shoumei  
hyakunijuu no nan demo nai warau kimi ga hora morasu  
"tsugi wa kimi ga oni no ban" da to

dokoka de kiita fushigi na hanashi  
iru hito naki hito rinji housou  
"sate honjitsu shinu no wa mujaki na anata"  
yochi? yochi? yochi? kaimu hyoujou

hora kasanatta hora kao miseta saa Rimitto sematta saishoushou  
ah oni ga kuru mou oni ga kuru nee mujaki ni kurutta oni ga kuru

mitsukedashita otogibanashi  
ureta kajitsu wa karete  
amai mitsu yuudachi sasou choujou genshou  
shuuen no hitori asobi  
natsu kage ga hora soba ni  
soko ni ita oni ga waratta

hajimeyou saa kakurenbo wo  
"hontou no oni wa dare da?"  
Puroroogu wa hiniku ni tsugeru  
kanzen hanzai  
shoka no uwasa hitori asobi  
rinne suru shiori neko

yo:

"tsugi wa kimi ga oni no ban da" to

Cuando terminamos el me llevo a el hotel donde me hospedaba con mi Amiga ella salió y no me fue muy bien que digamos se puso en modo de periodista haciéndole muchas preguntas a Matsuda el pobre no podía responder por lo rápido que hablaba mi Amiga esto es muy incooomodo –hey ya…Allison..CALLATE¡ Ya¡ déjalo el pobre esta asustado –reprimo a mi amiga –Esta bien pero me explicaras tooodo lo que paso OK –me dice yo asiento y entra al Hotel – _lo siento ella es mi amiga –_ el solo asintió y se despidió FUE INCOMODISIMOO¡ me grita mi voz interna pero todo esto vale la pena si puedo salvar a L.


	5. Chapter 5

(dialogo en _japonés_ es en cursiva)disfruten de mi loca historia)

ESTANCIA INCOMODA EN EL HOTEL PARTE #3 -Engañando a Light Yagami

Me encontraba en la cama de mi habitación con una Amiga un tanto loca preguntándome cosas sobre porque salí con "El" yo le repetía mil veces que su nombre es Matsuda y es mi compañero de "trabajo".

¿como dices que se llama?.

Matsuda te lo he repetido miles de veces -respondo irritada.

bien, ¿donde trabaja?

en la estación de policía -le respondo.

¿donde vive?

no lo se -digo claramente despreocupada.

y que pasa con lo del concurso de Pintura ni siquiera la has Comenzado! -me dice desesperada.

no lo se tal vez empiece a pintarla algún día de estos la competencia es en Un mes ¿no puedes esperar? -le digo tomando mi pijama.

agh tu siempre despreocupada me dará algo un día de estos.- me dice mientras me alejo a la ducha.

lo se -le digo mientras entro a la bañera para tomar una ducha.

Me encontraba frente a la casa de Light Yagami (lista esto es por L) me animo yo misma y toco el timbré.

cuando Light Yagami o mejor dicho Kira habré la puerta - _hola Light yagami o mejor dicho Kira ._

me miro extrañado - _no soy Kira solo soy un estudiante común y corriente._

 _yo se que eres Kira y que tienes... Una Death Note y tienes un Shinigami -_ le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

 _Entra_ -me ofrece yo acepto y entro a la casa - _¿como es que sabes todo eso_? -me pregunta.

 _Hice el trato de los ojos Shinigami y como no pude ver tu tiempo de vida supe que eras tu -_ le digo segura.

 _¿como se llama tu Shinigami?_

 _Rem_ -le miento

¿ _y tu Death Note?_

 _aquí-_ saco la Death note Falsa de mi Bolsa.

 _¿y trajiste a tu Shinigami?_

 _no -_ respondo- _¿me dejaras ver tu Death Note? - le pregunto_

 _sigueme -_ yo le seguí a su cuarto y saco su Death note de el cajón del escritorio.

 _¿puedo tocarla? -_ le preguntó.

me miro y solo la acercó un poco cuando la Toque pude ver a Ryuk riéndose supongo que sabia que estaba mintiendo - _Hola Shinigami ¿como te llamas?._

 _Ryuk_ -me dice riéndose.

 _mucho gusto Ryuk ¿quieres una Manzana? -_ le ofrezco una manzana que saque de mi Mochila.

el la tomo gustoso y la devoró...- _eres interesante -_ dice con una sonora risa

Continuara...

para mi Amiga Karina Ola karina.


End file.
